


Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality

by NebulasPrime



Series: Sons Challange [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buried deep on FF.et website, Come back to me my beta, Goku didn't die, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Miss my Original Beta in arms, No Regrets from the past, One slight regret and its not the lemon, Originally Posted in 2007, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry, Still posted on FanFiction.Net, Still regrets in my life, Surprised this wasn't kicked off of FanFiction.net yet, Underage - Freeform, Was written when I was younger, Well died but came a lot of sooner, Yaoi, getting caught, m/m - Freeform, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Love...? A foolish emotion? Not to me...After all, I get to see the person I love everyday, although I hide the kind of love from this person because its wrong to the human eye and mind.





	Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality

**Author's Note:**

> **Naru:** By the gods, please read the tags. This story was done when Yami and I were younger. Along with a lovely beta who we miss deeply. Came to that realization after find this story in our archives we thought we lost in the house fire we had a few months ago.
> 
> **Yami:** We had no regrets then and we still have none now. NO REGRETS!
> 
> **Naru:** _*cough*_ Yeah... No regrets. Anyway, hope you enjoy for we had a few fans on the original site who loved it. This was...the first we ever written lemons at the time, much less shared one. Haven't had the chance to write another one. The stories we have now aren't anywhere near in having a scene like this in them. Hope you enjoy...
> 
> **Yami:** _*runs away*_ Don't say that! Waaaahh.....!
> 
> **Naru:** _*groans*_ Idiotic pervert....

“Talk”

_‘Thought'_

**_“Song”_           **

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

 

These people of this world, this plain, this life, can be so insignificant, idiotic, foolish, and even careless when it comes down to emotions of the heart. Heh….Who am I kidding? I’m one of those insignificant people when I can’t really get one certain emotion in check.

What emotion you ask? Oh that’s a simple matter of love that turned complex.  How? Oh, it confuses me in a certain way, makes me dizzy sometimes, and even makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. I only have the love my family and friends.  Hmm….Why is the love affecting me you ask?

Um…Well…You see, there is someone, but I wont say who right now, that I love more than anyone but this one is married to someone and people may find this kind of love disgusting. How? That’s something you have to find out on your own. One thing I know is that I believe I’ve fallen in love this person, but am not really sure about it.  I really shouldn’t say its lust. 

Ok, I might look young but I am fourteen years old.  No, it’s not just a crazy teen thing.  My name?  Why would you want to know?  Oh…it’s Son Gohan. 

Videl?  Yes…. I know the ever so popular Videl.  Which room? Oh, room 2-13, next to the bathrooms. 

Ya, see you later.  Where was I again?  Oh, this is Son Gohan and I’m a fourteen year old student in my high school and I probably fallen in love with a certain person everyone can’t help to fall in love with or be friends with

**\-----Insert DBZ song here-----**

“Daddy!” yelled my five-year-old brother, Goten, running up and hugging Dad’s leg, which was by the way very hot and sweaty from the spar he had with Vegeta.

I looked up from the textbook and held back a gulp as he saw my sweaty father walk in and greet us.  I didn’t really notice the greeting that came from those pink lips of his or my mother yelling at him for him to go take a bath.

I just watched as he moved to avoid my mother’s nagging and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. Goten followed to take one with him.  I didn’t notice the lustful gaze he gave me as he quickly walked past because I was too busy watching his hips sway to the bathroom; they swayed as if they were purposely doing it to make me follow him. I finally gulped and thought, _‘God… I wish I can go in there with him, but that’s just going to be in my fantasies._ **  
**

“Gohan…” Mom called another time, eyes filled with concern.

“Huh?” I said finally looking at my mother and asked, “What is it mom?”

“Oh nothing, I was just worried.  You kind of spaced out.” she stated as she went back into the kitchen. I placed the textbook down and followed her into the kitchen.

“There’s nothing to worry about mom. I guess I’m just studying too hard,” I joked. 

Mom turned her head around from the dinner she was making for us and glared at me. I only chuckled nervously before I decided to step out of the kitchen before, she killed me and went back to studying.

When Dad finally came back in with Goten clean, the dinner was ready. I made sure to sit as far away from him as I could. 

_‘Damn…Why do I have to love you this way,’_ I asked myself, keeping my eyes down, not wanting to look at the beautiful being before and peeked at my food. I could feel my stomach twist and turn from just being near my father. I shifted around uncomfortably in my chair and it caught his attention. He noticed that I hardly touched the food in front of me.

“Aren’t you hungry Gohan?” He asked stuffing his face with food.

I look up at him to see his face full of food. _‘How the hell does he put all that food in his mouth?’_

“May I be excused?  I’m not really hungry.” I asked, looking at my mother. She nodded and left the kitchen. I walked down the hallway and heard him ask Mom if I was alright. I didn’t get the chance to hear my mother’s reply before I entered my room, closing the door behind me.

“Why do I feel this way? And the fact is, I feel this way about my father. I shouldn’t feel this way about a man, let alone my father. I love my father more than I should.” I asked to no one in my room as I fell onto my bed.

I could hear them talk although my thick wooden room door muffled the sound. I already know what they are talking about. Goten wanted to hear all about the spar that went between him and Vegeta, Mom placing her two cents in the conversation. I soon fell asleep to the rhythmic sounds of a conversation ending, dishes being put up and washed, muffled footsteps passing my door, one set stop in front mine and then continued, and the rhythmic sounds of my breathing and heart. I didn’t hear the returning footsteps of someone coming back and opening my door.

He said something, as I laid there half asleep and paused before closing the door to my room and leaving to his.

**\-----Morning----- (3 rd person POV)**

The sun shone into Gohan’s room, waking him up and making him groan in frustration.  He muttered curses under his breath about the sun. (Who in their right mind doesn’t do that? I know most of you guys know someone who does that.) Gohan went directly to the bathroom, not noticing the silence in the house so eerie that he could only hear his footsteps pad down the wooded floor hallway.

Gohan placed a hand on the knob and open a door to see a completely naked Goku oblivious and jerking off against the wall. Gohan’s eyes shot wide open at the site, to see his father biting back a loud moan, eyes closed unable to see Gohan at the door.

Gohan quickly closed the door and swiftly made his way back to his room. By the time he made it back to his room and laid back down on the bed, his member was semi-erect from the sight of his father naked god-like body in the bathroom, and the fact his father was jerking off in there made it more erotic to his thoughts.

“Damn…. Why do you have to be so fucking hot?” Gohan muttered, feeling his erection grow and press against the tight jeans and boxers he was wearing as a wave of heat spread through out his body.

Gohan unconsciously unzipped his pants and took off his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. Moaning when his heated member touched sudden cold air of the room seemed to produce. Gohan softly grabbed the tip of member and rubbed it, moaning lightly. Pressing the head even tighter caused him to moan even louder at the pleasurable sensation.

He placed two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked them as he gripped his member tightly and started to pump. He let out a low moan as he continued to suck on his fingers. Feeling satisfied with how his fingers were slick and wet, he moved them lower and penetrated him self and finger fucked his tight hole. 

He moaned even louder as he started to pump his slightly thick member faster, he could imagine his father doing this to him, but he knew that would never happen in this lifetime.

“God!  Oh god!” He moaned loudly as his trust his fingers faster and deeper into him hitting his prostate, making a wave of pleasure spread quickly throughout his form. He quickened his pace a little faster as the heated pool in his stomach grew hotter and larger.

He was so caught up in his own pleasure right then that he didn’t notice the door opening and his father came in. Goku eyes widened as he saw his son’s head thrust back as an intense burst of white liquid shot out his son’s member and onto his stomach, and Gohan screaming his name in pleasure was lost in his mind somewhere but not forgotten. Goku quickly left the room before Gohan noticed him. Gohan let go of limp member and slid his finger out him as got up from the bed and headed for the shower.

**\-----30 minutes Later-----**

Gohan walked down to the kitchen and noticed no one was around. He noticed a note on the table and read it:

_‘Gohan, your mother has taken Goten to your grandfather home to take care of your sick grandfather. They won’t be back for a few days or weeks.  I have gone off to train with Vegeta. See you later._

_-Dad_

_P.S:  We need to talk later!  And I mean that._

Gohan shrugged. “I guess I just have to keep my self occupied until Dad gets home. I wonder what he wants to talk about?” He hopped onto the couch and got his backpack to finish up some work from school that he knew his mother would nag on him about when she got home. He took out his iPod to listen to some music.

_‘I wonder how he will react when I tell him my tail grew back in the shower.’_ Gohan thought before started to sing a song by an American band named the ‘Jonas Brothers’

**\----Some Where in the woods-----**

Goku sent a roundhouse kick towards Vegeta who successfully blocked it.  Vegeta grabbed him by the leg sent a Ki blast at him. Goku crossed both of his arms in front of his face and shielded himself from taking the Ki blast head on.

Vegeta, taking his chance at the slightly distracted Goku, kicked hard into his rival stomach. He watched the kick sending the taller Saiyan crashing towards the lush, green grass below them. Goku made hard contact with the ground.  Dust from smashed rocks settled around him.

“Kakarot, you’re not fighting like yourself and you know it! So, what the hell’s wrong with you?!” Vegeta all but roared at Goku.

Goku got up from the crater and dusted himself off and said, “Nothing’s wrong Vegeta.  I just got a lot my mind right now.”

_‘Yeah, a whole lot…like wanting to fuck my son right now.’_

Vegeta to raise an eyebrow and said, “Ha!  You actually were thinking third class, like I’ll believe that.” Goku hid the hurt that threatened to show in his eyes, but he was too use to Vegeta’s harsh words to show it.

“You know Vegeta; you shouldn’t say that about someone who can easily beat you any time, but at this moment I’m too preoccupied, so I’ll see you some other time to spar. I have a son to talk to so later Vegeta.” Goku said sternly, a serious tone lined his voice.

Vegeta held back a shiver from Goku’s stern voice and nodded. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and instant transmission out of the woods to his and Chi Chi bedroom. He walked out the room and started to descend the stairs but stopped halfway when he heard Gohan singing a song.

****_“They come, and they go_  
But they don't know   
That you are my   
Beautiful   
  
I try to come   
Closer with you   
But they all say   
We won't make it through.” Gohan sang and Goku quietly crept closer, lowering his Ki so that Gohan wouldn’t sense him. He noticed Gohan was half naked and his arms stretched along the back of the couch.

****_“But I'll be there forever_  
You will see that it's better   
Our hopes and our dreams   
Will come true   
I will not disappoint you   
I will be right there for you   
'Till the end   
The end of time   
Please be mine   
  
I'm in and out  
Of love with you   
Tryin' to show   
It's really true.” Gohan continued to sing. Goku unconsciously licked his lips as he noticed how well Gohan’s body became toned from training. Six pack abs, his body was very lean to fit a bad boy image. Making Gohan look more like a bad body were the pants he was wearing.  The pants hung dangerously low, showing most of hips, the pants were baggie and had chains on them. Headphones were stuck in ears and the line trailed down to his hip and into his baggie pocket.

****_“How can I_  
Prove my love   
If they all think   
I'm not good enough   
  
But I'll be there forever   
You will see that it's better   
Our hopes and our dreams   
Will come true   
I will not disappoint you   
I will be right there for you   
'Till the end   
The end of time   
Please be mine   
  
I can't stop the rain from fallin'   
I can't stop my heart from callin' you   
It's callin' you." Gohan sang, face calm and smiling as he closed his eyes. That last verse Gohan sang caught Goku’s attention from Gohan’s beautiful body before and saw how beautiful, calm, and handsome his son face was. Gohan opened his eyes and looked directly to where Goku was.

Gohan got up and started walking towards Goku, letting his tail sway contently behind him, which in turn also caught Goku’s attention. As Gohan’s tail continued to swing behind him a sudden scent caught Goku attention. The sudden scent drew him to walk toward the singing Gohan.

_‘What’s going on?  What is that scent that’s coming from him? I better think this through before things end up the wrong way.’_

****_“I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you   
It's callin' you   
  
I can't stop the rain from fallin'   
I can't stop my heart from callin' you   
It's callin' you   
  
But I'll be there forever   
You will see that it's better   
Our hopes and our dreams   
Will come true   
I will not disappoint you   
I will be right there for you   
'Till the end   
The end of time   
Please be mine,” _Gohan finished as he stood before Goku smiling. _‘Ok, why in Kami’s name did I not stop singing? And how in hell did I know he was there?  I didn’t sense him, yet I some how I knew he came home and was standing right there.’_     

“Gohan, I need to talk to you, can you please sit down?” Goku asked, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder and guiding him to the couch. 

Gohan felt a sudden rush of heat sweep over his body as soon as Goku’s hand touched his shoulder but ignored it and nodded as he sat on the couch. Goku sat in a chair away from him so he could sort most of this out with his son.

“So, what do you want to talk about dad?” Gohan asked, uncomfortable being alone with the man loved in front of him and the feeling of rising heat in his body. He looked away from his dad and looked towards the floor.

“Um…I just want to know I heard you this morning Gohan,” Goku stated as he looked at his now frozen son. 

_‘He---he heard me!’_ Gohan thought as he continued to look at the ground, then Goku spoke again.

“I heard everything Gohan. Even you were calling out my name while you were….”  Gohan’s head quickly snapped up to look at him wide eyed and mouth partly opened.

“I want to know why Gohan.”

‘ _He looks hot even like that.  Crap, I shouldn’t be thinking like that about my own son!  He’s my son!  I’m not supposed to…to…feel this way about him like this.’_

“I.... I...” Gohan spoke finally, trying to find the words to explain his actions but none came out. Gohan eyes moved frantically around the room as if to find an escape.

Goku saw this and growled, “Answer me Gohan.”

Gohan jumped at the growl, which only caused the heat in his body to rise and finally answered, “I... I don’t know.”  As he lied, many emotions played on Gohan’s face.

“You’re lying Gohan.  Now tell me the truth,” Goku growled again. Gohan wanted to disappear but he knew he couldn’t without his father quickly catching up to him.

He gave up and said, “I.... I.... I love you more than I should.”

“How?” Goku asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew were this was going.

“My mind tells me to give up because you have Mom, but my heart says not to give up because Mom is in the way. I get nervous around you and I can’t seem to keep on track on anything I’m working on when you’re in the same room as me.  Before you even say its lust, it’s not lusts or the mind of a confused teenager. You know me better than that Dad.  I’d rather die if you found this love disgusting and you tossed me away. I would rather live in the darkness and lock this love away if that means I could be near you if you wanted to continue with mom. But I’ll completely understand if you don’t love me the same way I love you.” Gohan finished, looking directly into his father shocked eyes.

To say Goku was at a lost for words would be an understatement for the Saiyan. _‘I didn’t he naturally felt like that about me.’_ Goku thought solemnly.

“Gohan…. I…” He started but stopped, trying to find the words but couldn’t.  He watched as Gohan got up and headed for the stairs, not wanting to hear the words his father was going to say. Goku got up quickly and grabbed him. He turned him around quickly and crushed his lips against Gohan’s as he tightly hugged the smaller waist.  Gohan’s eyes flew open from shock that his father kissing him, but soon relaxed into the kiss as he wrapped his lean arms around his father’s muscled neck.

Goku licked Gohan’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Gohan complied as he parted his soft lips and let his father explore the warm, soft like cavern of his mouth. He couldn’t help but to moan as their tongues battle of dominances. Goku won that pleasurable little battle. Gohan sucked on his tongue as he broke the kiss. Both pairs of eyes half lidded in passion, faces both flushed from the continuing rising heat in their bodies.

“Dad...” Gohan panted out, arms slightly tightening around Goku’s neck and his face nuzzled into the crook that was between his neck and chin.

“Gohan....” Goku groaned as he ground his fully awakened member against Gohan’s own growing one.  Gohan groaned lowly as he felt his father’s erection against his. Feeling that made his body go limp with pleasure from the simulation Goku was giving him.

Gohan rested his head on Goku chest and asked, “Why?”

“Why what?” Goku countered, still in a haze of lust.

“Why did you kiss me knowing that I love you in way I shouldn’t?”  Gohan asked once more, sighing against his father chest. Goku took his hand and placed it under Gohan’s soft, firm chin. He lifted his son’s head, making him look directly into his onyx eyes. Gohan’s eyes gleamed with lust, passion, love, devotion, confusion, and loyalty.

Goku sighed and said, “Sometimes in life we can’t choose who we love, because sometimes you either fall in, or fall out love or both when you’re with them.  All we can do is to move along with the change of love that happens in time.  You see, no one can control love, only time does.”

“What are you saying?” Gohan asked, trying to hold back the fear, uneasiness, and rejection he felt.

Goku sighed again. “Follow me Gohan.”

Gohan nodded and followed him up the stairs. He noticed they passed both his and Goten bedrooms and were walking into his mother and father room. Gohan stood in the middle of the room, standing between his father and the bed. Goku closed the door gently behind him and walked up behind his son.

“You didn’t answer my question.  What were you trying’-oof!” Gohan groaned as he was pushed onto the lush, velvet like sheets of the bed. Gohan groaned again as he looked into his father serious and lust filled eyes. 

_‘I think I know what my father is trying to say, but what about my mother? What are his feelings for her and does he truly feel this way about me?’_ Gohan thought, trying to hold back the confusion, but the confusion still shown in his eyes.

“I’ll explain everything later, son.” Goku said in a husky voice. Gohan could only whimper in slight pleasure from husk and lust filled words his father just said. Gohan could feel himself throb even harder for his father who walked towards him, taking off his shirt to expose the upper half of his muscled body.

Gohan held back another moan that was threatening to spill from his soft, pink, parted lips as he let his eyes become lidded in passion as he examined his father’s body. All thought finally left his mind as Goku positioned his right leg between Gohan’s and pressed it roughly against his throbbing member. Gohan let out a loud moan, pressing his hardness against the leg.

Goku chuckled as he placed a hand on Gohan’s hip, pressing Gohan’s lower body against the velvet sheets of the bed. He bent down further and kissed Gohan fully on his soft lips.  Gohan wrapped his arms around his father’s neck again begging for pleasure.

Goku smirked as he released the kiss and started to trail pleasurable kisses along Gohan’s jaw line. Gohan mewled contently as he angled his neck out more for further action eagerly wanting his father to continue.

Goku traveled down from his jaw line to his neck, licking a path down to the tanned chest that awaited him. Goku pinched one of the hardened nipples between his teeth and started to suck it gently.

“Dad….” Gohan moaned as Goku bit his nipple a few times and suckled it like a new born child, he twisted the other between two of his fingers. Gohan hardened more   against the tight jeans and boxers that restricted him like a prison.  He tried to thrust his hips against his father stomach, but it was in vain as Goku’s hand pressed his hips against the bed. Goku smirked at his attempts as he let go of the nipple and started to unbutton Gohan’s tight jeans slowly.

Gohan whimpered as he felt his jeans loosen around his waist. He wanted this thing to go faster and get the awaited release he desired. Goku moved to the other nipple while he tugs at the jeans to take them off, he could hear another breathless whimper come from his son.

“Dad….” Gohan whimpered as he tries to wiggle his hips from his father’s hand, but the action only caused Goku to grip his son hips even tighter. Goku deciding he had enough of Gohan nipples, started to kiss his way down. Placing butterfly kisses on the tanned and toned abdomen, licking a circle around his belly button, until he reached the tight jeans that consoled the prized hidden inside the light blue prison. Goku traced a long, slick line along the waist band of the jeans. Gohan couldn’t help but groan in pleasure as he saw his father do that and Goku nuzzled his nose in the black pubic hair that showed through the open jeans. Goku sat up and in one swift motion tugged the jeans completely off Gohan, making his throbbing member spring free from its prison and stand proudly before the smirking Goku and panting Gohan.

“You look very delicious Gohan. I should take you right now, but I won’t. My teasing has only begun.” Goku smirked seductively, bending down and kissing Gohan.  Gohan moaned in the kiss, feeling his father’s thumb rubbing the slit of his thick member with pre-cum that already leaked out. Goku licked Gohan’s bottom lip for entrance, Gohan obeyed the silent demand as he opened his mouth and they battled for dominance. 

Gohan let a muffled yelp in the kiss as he felt two fingers plunge into the tight passage, stretching the rim in a scissor motion. Gohan closed his eyes tightly as he felt another finger enter him, loving the feeling of both pain and pleasure mixed in their fun, but soon he was in full bliss as the fingers continue to thrust into him, stretching him out and making the pain fade away completely. Gohan soon let out a loud moan after Goku released the kiss. Goku’s smirk grew even more as he slid out the finger.

_‘Ha…Found it,’_ Goku thought happily as he pulled his fingers out of Gohan, who in returned whimpered from the lost of the pleasurable ministrations of the fingers.

Goku let go of Gohan’s weeping member and quickly took of his Gi, reviling a very large and thick member weeping in anticipation for what was yet to come.

Gohan whimpered at the sight of his sexy father standing before him completely naked and showing his entire god-like glory.

“I don’t care if you use lube or not, I just want you in me now!” Gohan growled, waiting for his father to move.

Goku smirked and said, “Alright then, it may hurt at first, but when I enter you, you must relax.”

Gohan nodded as Goku positioned himself behind him and made a swift thrust into son.  Gohan screamed loudly from the pain and pleasure of his father entering him. Goku had his eyes shut tight from how tightly his son’s ring was squeezing his thick member; he let out low, pleasurable growls as Gohan tried to relax himself.

Gohan wrapped his arms around his father neck and wiggled his hips downward, signaling the pain had subsided that he was ready for the real fun to begin. Goku gleefully obeyed as he slowly slid himself out and thrust back in hard and fast, he thrust in and out of his son a few more times.

Gohan held his father’s neck tightly as he continued to meet his father’s hard, fast, and pleasurable thrusts. Both moaning and mewling breathless words of ecstasy into the dimly lit room, sweat leaving a light shine on both bodies, the evening sun reflecting off the sweat. Goku took one of his hands and started to jerk off the hard as steal erected member of his son.

Gohan was sent into a new wave of pleasure as Goku continued to stroke him fast and harsh as he matched the thrusts perfectly. Gohan’s moan became more frequent and his pants became shorter as he came closer to his climax.

A pool of heat formed in the pit of his stomach, his head rested on father’s shoulder, both his and his father’s hair damp with sweat. Goku sensed both he and Gohan were coming closer to their climax.

“Daaadd…, I’m go-going—DAD!!!” Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs from pure bliss and pleasure as he came, coating both his and his father’s stomach and chest. Goku let go of the now limp member as Gohan’s tight ring tightened even more around his thick erected member.

With two more thrusts, he groaned lowly as he coated the inside of his son with thick, creamy, white liquid. Goku, using the last of his strength, pulled out of his son and let himself fall on the smooth silk like bed sheet, now dirty from sweat and the smell of sex, tired.

“That was amazing…” Gohan panted, nuzzling his face into the crook of his father’s neck smelling the musk of sex that lingered. Goku wrapped his arms around Gohan’s waist and pulled him closer until Gohan lay on top of him.

“I know.  I told you I would show what I mean.” Goku panted, hugging Gohan’s waist a little tighter.

“I think I understand, but…can you explain please?” Gohan whispered, growing even more tired as they talked, eyes closing slightly.

“I’ll explain in the morning Gohan, now go to sleep.” Goku replied and Gohan grunted in agreement, both falling into the soundless darkness of sleep of the night,

**\-----Morning-----**

Once again, the sun shone through the window and on time. Gohan groaned as the light from the sun shined on his eyes. Opening his eyes, he raised his head and looked around the room noticing that Goku wasn’t in the room. He was in the room alone with half of the white sheets covering his body. He tried to sit up but the sudden pain that shot up his spine made him stop.

He whimpered in pain when he heard, “Gohan, you okay?”

Gohan looked up to see his father half naked, wet, and a towel around his waist. He blushed lightly and said, “Yeah. I’m fine, just a little pain in my lower regions.” Both chuckled a bit from the statement. Goku walked over to the bed and picked Gohan up from underneath the sheets and walked back into the bathroom at least to have a little bath time fun.

**\-----hour and a half later (XD) Come on, not hard to tell what they did…-----**

After a little fun in the bath they both sat in the kitchen to eat sandwiches because they couldn’t cook worth dog shit.

Gohan wore no shirt, a black, leather studded choker, tight, black, low riding jeans, and spiked leather bracelets. Goku wore his usual orange and blue Gi.

Gohan looked at his father and asked, “Will you tell me now what you meant by what you said?”

Goku nodded and explained truthfully, “I somehow have fallen out of love with your mother a while ago, I think during the Cell Games. When I realized that, I also realized I had fallen in love with someone else. And that someone happened to be you, Gohan. I realized that when you were fighting Cell that I rather die for you more than your mother.  I would protect your mother, but I would rather protect you first than her. That’s what I meant Gohan, that in some way I had fallen in love with my oldest son and time had a way to progress that love to.”

Gohan looked wide eyed at his father, unable to find or say any words to respond to what his father said. He was too shocked to see his father get up and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Gohan finally came out of shock and returned the kiss with full force. Turning a gentle kiss into a full force passionate kiss between newly formed lovers, Gohan wrapped his arms around Goku’s neck as the kiss became fiercer.

They were so into the kiss they didn’t hear anyone come into the kitchen until two gasps brought them out of the kiss.  Both Goku and Gohan looked over to see Bulma and Chi Chi at the door of the kitchen, both shocked. Well, for Bulma, her shock quickly turned into a devilish smirk, but she quickly hides the smirk.

“Goku…how could you?” Chi Chi whispered as she ran out of the house in tears.  Goku quickly ran after her, leaving a smirking Gohan and Bulma behind.

“By the looks of it, Chi Chi is either going to divorce Goku and keep you and Goten or toss you out.” Bulma stated, leaning on the wood frame of the door.

Gohan just shrugged and said, “I anticipated that if something like would ever happen before I moved out.”

“What do you mean?” she asked the young demi-Saiyan.

He looked directly in her eyes and said, “What I mean is, I was going to ask if I could stay at your house for awhile until I could find a place of my own or ask for one of your capsules houses.”

“What about school?  Money?  Food?  Your family?” Bulma asked calmly, hiding the worry she felt for Gohan.

“I’m in High School right now, so getting into college won’t be much of a problem. I could always get a job from Videl’s father, Hercule, and I will visit or try to visit my family if I can. But this can only happen if my mother kicks me out of the house.” Gohan answered, looking out the kitchen window as he leaned on the table.

“Gohan…How would you know for sure that your mother will kick you out of the house?  How would you know your fa---”

“You know as well as I do how my mother and father are. My mother is aggressive most of the time but also loyal, so she won’t give up my father so easily without a fight, and my father has been loyal, kind, and sweet to her for a long time. So, he will most likely stay with her although he loves me, plus he needs to stay for Goten’s sake in this. I’d rather live a life away from him than see either or Goten hurt. In some way …I’ll be okay because I had my night with him and I know how he feels the same about me,” Gohan stated, cutting off Bulma’s question. Bulma face softened, looking at the calm and the unemotional face of Gohan.

“If that does happen Gohan…You can stay at Capsule Corp. and work there for money and rent for your room.  That way you have supplies for school and cloths for your own, and I’ll help you get into college.”

He looked at Bulma and said, “Arigato Bulma, you’re a true friend.” 

Just then Chi Chi came storming into the room, pointed at Gohan yelling, “Get the fuck out of my house you fucking freak of a son!  I want you out of my house, and away from my husband!”

Goku came running in and stood behind Chi Chi, giving his son a sympathetic look and saying he tried to explain. Gohan nodded and went upstairs to his room after saying, “Bulma, I will meet you at Capsule Corp. later. Let me just get some of my things.”

“Ok Gohan. Meet you later,” Bulma replied as she gave him a nod and left the house after giving Goku a sympathetic look as well.

**\-----Two months later-----**

Gohan was currently throwing up in a towel in one of the Briefs bathrooms. 

‘ _Why have I been throwing up for the past two weeks?  I know I don’t get sick.’_ Gohan asked himself.

Vegeta watched watching him throw up as Bulma was doing a blood test for Gohan to see what kind of sickness he had. Of course, Vegeta told him to take it as man since he was living under his roof, not knowing why the son of Kakarot was living there in the first place.

“Ha…You’re much weaker than your father, brat. I can’t see why he put so much trust in you to take out Cell,” Vegeta spat.

Gohan turned to Vegeta, wiping away some of the throw up he just hurled. “You can just shut the fuck up Vegeta! You don’t know anything about me or what I’m going through right now you fool of a prince!”

Vegeta looked at Gohan in mild shock before smirking at the demi-saiyan and saying, “You’ve got guts kid.”

Just then, Bulma came running into the bathroom where they were with papers in hand, panting and looking shocked before saying, “Gohan…I got the blood results back and…and...”

“Spit it out woman!” Vegeta and Gohan growled out at the same time, mildly shocking each other but keeping it hidden.

“You’re pregnant Gohan…” she panted out as Gohan eyes widened with shock. With his eyes still wide, he asked, “How?”

“I don’t know.” She replied, looked down at the plain white tiled floor of the bathroom, not wanting to look at Gohan’s shocked face.

“Ha…I will explain it to you boy since obviously your father didn’t explain or didn’t know. So, follow me boy.” Vegeta grunted as he walked out the bathroom.

Gohan quickly got up from the bathroom floor and followed Vegeta, leaving Bulma in the bathroom alone, but not before saying, “I trust you Bulma, so please don’t tell my father or mother about this. This will only make Mom even angrier and make my father feel like he has duty in this.”

Bulma nodded as she stood there for a few minutes and she whispered, “God Gohan…How will your future look like now since something unexpected has happened?”

**THE END OR IS IT?!**

* * *

 

**Goku:** ……WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

**Gohan:** _-is in an  unknown haze-_

**Naru:** _-pokes Gohan’s  hazed, and maybe lustful, body-_   Um….I don’t know.  I just thought the whole one-shot from the top of my head. No writing preparation or anything else. After I typed it, I printed and checked it over.

**Goku:**   That’s not what I mean! You know what I mean!

**Naru:** _-continues to poke Gohan’s hazed body-_ Look, not my fault I had inspiration to do a one-shot for DBZ.  Oh, I would like to thank DetoxAngel (Got name out of review due to fact I still cannot get on MM.org after 2 weeks), for my inspiration for this one-shot.  Her love for Yaoi and Incest had lead me to write this story.

**Goku:** I really hate you.

**Naru:** _-goes and gets a bucket of water-_   I know you hate me, you’re going to hate me even more soon. _-pours bucket of water on Gohan, snapping him out of his haze-_

**Goku:**   Not even going to ask why you said that.

**Gohan:**   Huh?  What’s going on?

**Naru:** Nothing Gohan…Just…the both of you two go off somewhere as I brainstorm.

**Gohan:**   Oh…ok.  Bye! _-runs off somewhere and Goku instant transmitions out of here-_

**Naru:**   Ok people, now for you guys to decide.  Sequel or no sequel?


End file.
